


The New Life

by Keng1994



Series: The New Us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keng1994/pseuds/Keng1994
Summary: One year since surviving the attack on their lives and graduating Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius are struggling to move on and begin their new lives on their own. With a little help, things may finally being to go their way.





	

Dr Sarah Chamberland is considered one of the best psychologists in the world, winning numerous awards for her breakthroughs in treating mental health. Over the years, Sarah has treated thousands of patients, young, old, black, white, gay, straight, men, and women, you name them, she's treated them. Every morning, Sarah wakes up and prepares herself for the stories she will hear at work, and helps find her patients ways to deal with them. Sarah's interest in mental health began when The Granger family, who had lived next door to her childhood home, had seemingly forgotten they had a daughter. Hermione was a childhood friend of Sarah, and had attended Norcross Academy when they were children. Last Sarah had heard of Hermione, she had become a politician and was a minister of something, yet when Sarah would search her name she could find her position in the UK government, something that always mystified her.

This morning was like any other morning, with Sarah waking up and getting her daily coffee ready. As she sipped her coffee, she stared out the back window and saw the most peculiar thing. A man in green silky robes was standing in the yard opposite hers. She had never seen the type of clothing this man had, and the hat he wore almost made her laugh. She placed her coffee on the counter and opened her back door, stepping out into the rainy fall air.

The man had disappeared, although she was sure he just been there only a moment ago. Sarah approached the fence that separates the two yards and looked over. Nobody was on the other side. "Morning Dr!" Her neighbor greeted from the driveway. "Good morning Mildred!" Sarah greeted. "Who the guy in green?" She asked. Mildred looked confused and a little alarmed. "What man in green? My dear it's just me." Said Mildred. 

Sarah was sure she had a seen a man standing in her backyard, although maybe it was just an illusion. Yes, that's what it was. "I'm starting to think you need a vacation dear!" Mildred said smiling. Sarah embarrassingly agreed. She looked over the fence one more time but only saw green grass. Sarah headed back inside and picked up her cup of coffee, which she was surprised to find out was still hot. She sipped more of it and sat down in the living room. She picked up the mornings copy of The Guardian and skimmed through the pages, reading all about politics, health news, etc. 

At around 8 AM, she headed out to the car to head to her office. When she reached the driveway, she noticed a highly unusual amount of owls in the trees and on the rooftops. She stood there in shock, keys dangling from her hands at the amount of birds in front of her. She quickly unlocked her car and got in, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was really seeing so many birds.

The ride to her office should have been a relaxing one, but it was anything but that. The traffic getting to the office was horrible, and on top of that, she saw more oddly clothed people staring at her and whispering. "Who on earth are these people?" She asked herself. At about 9:30 she pulled into the parking lot of her practice and reached for her keys to unlock to the office door. She noticed a cream envelope ledged into the door.

She quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside the small office waiting room. She opened the envelope and inside was a letter, which she read aloud to herself.

"Dear Dr.Chamberland,

It has been a while since we've spoken, but I was your neighbor back on Charming Rock road. I am in need of your assistance. My nephew and his fiancé had a traumatic incident about a year ago, and things have gotten bad for them since recovering. I do believe you're the only one who can help them, but I would like to meet with you prior as they're are...circumstances we need to discuss. I look forward to hearing from you

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger-Weasley"

Sarah re-read the note a few times, and was happy to help, but was curious as to what "circumstances" were mentioned. Just then, Gladys, Sarah's secretary stepped in from outside. "Morning Dr!" Said Gladys. "Hello Gladys...have you....noticed anything strange today?" Sarah asked. Gladys looked at Sarah a little alarmed. "What do you mean by strange?" She asked. Sarah thought about it, but decided not to pursue it. "Never mind, and can you get in touch with a Hermione Weasley please?".

Sarah entered her office and sat at her desk, placing the letter into her inbox. As she began sifting through her files for the day, she glanced outside the window, and her attention was taken by yet another oddly dressed person. She approached the window, and this one was a bearded man, purple robes, and another funny hat. "Must be Halloween" she thought to herself, and sat back down at her desk. 

Around 11, Gladys came into the office. "Dr, I called the Weasley residence and her husband answered, he said he would owl her and let her know and she would probably be able to stop in around." 

Sarah was distracted but looked at her watch and then processed the thought. "Yeah 4 is fine and-"

"What did he mean owl her?" Sarah asked. Gladys laughed, "beats me" she said. Sarah was now starting to wonder if maybe she was losing it. It was all starting to seem strange, that was for sure. First the weird people, the owls, the letter, and now what is this "owling"? Sarah went about the day and everything finally seemed to be going normal. Sarah saw her last patient at 3:30, and had totally forgotten the events of the morning. She began filling out some paperwork for insurance purposes when Gladys knocked on the door. "Dr, Mrs Weasley is here for you". Sarah heard a voice behind her give a correction "Granger-Weasley...thanks". Sarah braced herself for what Hermione might looked like, but when she stepped through the door, she looked like any other woman in her 40s. "Hello Sarah, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Hermione greeted.

"Of course Hermione!" Said Sarah. "My gosh we used to be best friends in school!" She gave Hermione a quick hug. "How are your parents doing?" She asked. "They're well, they're living in Australia now." Said Hermione. "That's great to here!" Said Sarah, sitting back down in her seat. "Please take a seat, what would you like to discuss? What's going on with your nephew?". Hermione sat down in the wooden chair in front of the desk.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well...Albus was...kidnapped about a year ago" she started. "Oh my god, is he okay?" Asked a shocked Sarah. "Well, that's why I'm here to see you. He was...." Hermione took another deep breath. "It's alright, take your time." Said Sarah. "He was tortured...both him and Scorpius." Sarah was now shocked and horrified at the thought. "Oh my...and Scorpius is his fiancé?" She asked. "Yes, for a while we didn't think Scorpius was gonna make it." Said Hermione. Sarah sat back in her seat. "How did it happen?" She asked. Hermione looked around the office. "Well Sarah...that's why I'm here. They're are circumstances that are going to be hard to believe, and I think I should help you understand them."

Sarah was confused and intrigued by the statement. "How do you mean?" She asked. Hermione took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Sarah....what if I told you that within this world your people co-existed with a another group of people who could do incredible things, magic. What if I told you that Witches and Wizards lived among you?". Sarah was pretty sure her head was spinning around. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'd say you should be seeing me yourself." She joked. Hermione didn't laugh. Sarah watched as she pulled out what looked like a twig and muttered something. "Wingardium leviosa". Sarah's book levitated off the desk and Sarah watched in amazement. She rubbed her eyes, shook her head, but it was still there in midair. 

"Sarah...I'm a witch...my nephew and his fiancé are wizards. Both of them were attacked by a very evil one, tortured by curses." Hermione said. Sarah looked back at her and didn't know what to say, she was in amazement and disbelief. "Hermione...I don't...I don't know if I'm qualified to handle this." She said. Hermione lowered the book back onto the desk. "Sarah...you're the only one I can trust with this, you're the only one who can handle this." Hermione said. Sarah looked out the window, still not sure of what to do. "Hermione....are these weird people, and these owls...are they yours?" Sarah asked. Hermione almost looked embarrassed. "Yes, the ministry of magic needed confirmation that it could trust you. Unfortunately I'm not as powerful as some think" said Hermione. "Minister of Magic....is that some secret part of the U.K. Government?" Sarah asked. "Yeah actually" Hermione said with a laugh.

Sarah looked back outside the window again. "Can they be here tommorow at 1?" She asked. "Of course. Thank you Sarah."

 

Sarah's ride home from work that night was filled with overthinking about the day's events. Part of her wanted to believe it was all one big prank, but nobody was that clever. She knew she had seen the book rise above her desk. Part of her worried what the boys who were coming the next day would look like. Would they be normal like Hermione, or like one of the oddly dressed characters that were roaming around London?

Sarah didn't fall asleep easily that night. She made herself a cup of tea and tried to relax. "Just treat them like normal people" she kept telling herself. 2 hours later she finally managed to fall asleep. 

The next Morning she avoided eye contact with everyone. She waited until Mildred pulled out of her driveway before she left, and didn't make any stops on the way to work. When Gladys arrived, Sarah asked her to call the number that Hermione had left and to confirm the appointment for the boys. At around 10, Gladys said Albus's father had answered and he would bring the boys over.

As Sarah dealt with patients, she checked the time after each one left. At 12:45, Sarah heard the office door open and some discussion in the waiting room. She prepped the office, and prepared herself for the interview. At 1 pm sharp, she took a deep breath and opened up the door of her office and stepped into the waiting room. The people who sat in the waiting room were not at all how she had envisioned then. There were two young boys, one had blonde hair, a green sweater, and blue jeans. He sat fiddling his thumbs as Sarah stepped out. The other young boy had long black hair, and greenest eyes she had ever seen, he wore a purple striped sheriff and grey jeans. They both looked like average teenagers. The older man, who Sarah presumed was the dark haired ones father, looked normal as well, he was in a suit, had greying hair, and wore round glasses.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Chamberland!" Sarah said introducing herself. "Hello Dr, I'm Harry Potter, and this Albus and Scorpius" Harry said shaking her hand. Both boys gave her a silent wave. "Well boys, I'm ready for you two, please come in". Albus and Scorpius walked into the tiny office and sat down in the two wooden chairs. When Sarah sat down, she examined the boys faces and noticed they were just as nervous to be talking to her as she was to them. "Ok guys, Hermione told me everything, so it's all up to you now. Remember, as your doctor everything is secret. Besides if I told anyone I wa treating wizards I'd be getting treated on my own."

Albus took a deep breath. "Thank you....for helping us." He said. "Of  
Course" said Sarah. "Now tell me about yourselves." "Well, I'm Albus, this is my fiancé Scorpius". "Hi" came a little voice from the blonde boy. "Aernt you both 19? Isn't that a little young to be engaged?" Sarah asked. Albus smiled "yeah, but if you knew what we'd been through you'd understand" he said. "Tell me about it" said Sarah. "What happened?". 

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and nodded, and proceeded to tell her the events that transpired. When it was all said and done, Sarah sat shocked and horrified. "Oh my, that's...that's horrible. Did they ever get the guy?" She asked. "He was executed." Said Scorpius. "Yet...whenever I sleep, I see him." Sarah could only imagine the pain these two were going through. "What about you Albus?" She asked. Albus looked down to the floor. "It...it's taken a toll on both of us." He said. "When did the nightmares get really bad?" Sarah asked. "It started last week"....

 

-One Week Earlier-

 

Harry awoke from the loud screams that came from down the hall. He jumped out of bed and ran down to Albus's room, flinging open the door he found Scorpius trying to wake a screaming Albus. "Wake up Al! It's just a dream!" Scorpius yelled. Albus was flinging his arms around "DONT USE CRUCIO AGAIN PLEASE NO!" Albus yelled. Harry ran over to him and shook him. "Albus wake up!" He slapped Albus across the face and Albus's eyes opened wide. He was breathing intensely and was sweating profusely. "It's ok Al....you're home...you're safe" Harry said as Albus dug his face into his shoulder. 

Albus started crying instantly, saying over and over that he was getting cursed and the pain he felt. Harry looked down and noticed that Albus had wet the bed in his fright. He stroked his son's hair until his breathing slowed. Harry turned to Scorpius. "Scorp, get him in the shower and help him clean up." Scorpius nodded and brough him into the bathroom. "I'm sorry" said Albus. "For what?" Scorpius asked. "For putting you through this" said Albus. Scorpius brushed Albus's hair to the side. "You have nothing to apologize for....we both have out problems, we'll be ok." Scorpius said.

Scorpius helped Albus undress and got him into the shower and Scorpius hopped in with him. Scorpius scrubbed Albus down of sweat and urine, something Albus was extremely embarrassed of. "Scorp, I'm 19 years old...this shouldn't be happening to me" he said. "You also survived death twice, so I think you get a pass." Said Scorpius

While Albus and Scorpius cleaned up, Harry and Ginny sat in the kitchen. "We need to get them help Harry, this is not getting better on its own" said Ginny. "I know, but I don't know who to contact" said Harry. "Take them to St.Mungos or something!" Ginny said. "It shouldn't be this hard!". Harry paced the room. "Ginny, it's not that simple!" He said. "Talk to Hermione or something!" Ginny yelled.

 

"And that's how we ended up here". Albus had finished the story that led up to their visit, and Sarah finished her notes. "Well I think I can help you two, both of you need to be here every Monday" she told them. Albus and Scorpius agreed to it. "Alright you two, it was a pleasure meeting you two, and I look forward to seeing you next week". As the two boys left the office, part of her wanted to know what she had gotten herself into and the other half was just going along for the ride.


End file.
